Fox of Nine, Wolf of Seven
by NEO Shynn Ryu
Summary: I suck at summeries so i'm not gonna try for now. OC pairing undecided,
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox of Nine and Wolf of Seven**

**Setsuna K. Hitsugya**

**Summary – Working on it**

**Since my original fic hasn't warranted any reviews I've decided to rewrite it. For those who've read the original fic there will be a lot of changes to this, (Practically the whole damn fic.) I will also try to deviate from focusing on my personal character but he will have some focus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some ideas in this story belong to other writers that I fail to recall**

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

**Demons/inner selves**

_**Jutsus**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1:**

Namikaze Minato was _not _having a good day. The Kyuubi had started to attack Konoha a few days earlier, destroying several outlaying farmlands before the village could even react, and nothing the village's shinobi did could stop or even slowed the beast down. If that wasn't enough, the Yondaime's wife, Uzumaki Kushina, was currently in labor, about to give birth to their son. Normally, Minato would be ecstatic about this event, he had always wanted a son, even to the point of adopting an orphan refugee from Kumo. It would also be good for his adopted son to have someone to look after and play with. Yes, normally the Yondaime would be overjoyed about the birth of his son, but after reading several scrolls on the nine great demons and how to seal or defeat one, he wasn't feeling so great.

'_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few huh? Who the hell came up with that bullshit?!'_ Minato thought, glaring at the scroll he just finished reading, _'In order to save the village one should have to sacrifice the happiness of a fucking child!!'_

Sighing to himself, the Yondaime made up his mind as he pulled out two scrolls. He quickly wrote on the two scrolls and sealed them with two separate blood seals. When he finished, Minato left the Hokage's and headed to the hospital to see the new addition to his family as well as make some difficult requests.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thirteen Years Later**

**BOOM!!!**

A loud explosion rocked through Konoha, drawing everyone's attention to the Hokage Mountain.

Several citizens cried out in outrage, the faces of the Kage, their esteemed heroes and village leaders, had been defiled! Standing on top of the mountain was a blond-haired whisker-marked boy wearing a pair of green goggles on his forehead; dressed in a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the front, and a pair of bright orange pants with an equally bright, equally orange jacket tied around his waist, and he was laughing hysterically.

"_NARUTO!!!_" shouted a pineapple-headed man, with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

The blond fell over before smiling widely and running off, quickly followed by several ANBU as well as a few chunin and jonin class ninja.

The scar-faced man sighed and shook his head, eliciting a chuckle from the dark azure-haired, crimson-eyed boy standing next to him.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei," the boy said, "I'll catch him."

"Thank you Setsuna-kun," Iruka replied, rubbing his head in exasperation.

"No problem, its only natural for the older brother to look after the younger one," the crimson-eyed boy replied, running a hand through his messy blue hair, "I'll bring him back to the academy, okay?"

Iruka nodded as Setsuna shushined off.

**An Hour Later**

"Hee Hee! Looks like I lost them," Naruto laughed as he sat on a bench after briefly looking around the park.

"Think again otouto," came a voice from behind the blond.

"Aw! Man!" Naruto groaned, "how long did you give me?"

"45 minuets." Setsuna smirked," I stopped for some ramen after I left the tower. But you did lose the ANBU and other shinobi following you."

"So to the academy?" Naruto asked standing up, shoulders slumped.

"Yep, but I'll take you to Ichiraku's after you clean off the monument," Setsuna replied earning a large grin from the blond.

"Really!? Can we go training afterwards?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe, depends on how long it takes you to clean the monument," Setsuna replied, smiling at the younger boy.

"Sweet! Thanks Nii-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged the azure-haired youth.

"Okay, Okay, lets go," Setsuna chuckled, "I have to do a few more missions today."

"Alright let's go."

**Several Hours Later**

"Is that all Sandaime-sama?" Setsuna asked respectfully as he turned in his mission reports.

"Yes, thank you Setsuna-kun," the Third replied, smiling warmly as he handed the crimson-eyed youth his pay, "You must be anxious to pick up Naruto."

"Yes I promised to take him to Ichiraku's after he cleans off the monument," Setsuna smiled, "He wants to train afterwards."

"That sounds like him," Sarutobi chuckled.

"By the way, can you watch over him tomorrow?" Setsuna asked.

"Why?"

"I'm planning on heading out of the village to train," Setsuna explained.

"With **_IT_**?" the Third asked skeptically.

"A little," the azure-haired youth sighed, "Mostly I'm gonna practice a few jutsu that I would like to keep secret until the chunin exams."

"Very well, I'll take it you'll need a pass then," Setsuna nodded.

The Hokage smiled and handed the crimson-eyed teen the pass, "I will watch over him, you focus on your training," he said as the boy put the pass in his weapon pouch.

"Thank you, Oji-san," Setsuna bowed before he turned and left the reception room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright This is the first chapter of my rewritten story. Hopefully The response will be better than the last.**

**As for questions about Setsuna, he is a redesigned form of Shusuke; much closer to my own personality. He doesn't posses the Sharingan but he is a Jinchuriki but his back story is a little more understandable. Setsuna does have a Kekkei Genkai, called the Shukuchihou. There is also a doujutsu called the Glaspar eyes but it is a part of the Shukuchihou _not_ a separate bloodline. I will give a better explanation in the next chapter or at the very least in the notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fox of Nine and Wolf of Seven**

**Setsuna Kaori Hitsugya**

**Summary – Working on it**

**Since my original fic hasn't warranted any reviews I've decided to rewrite it. For those who've read the original fic there will be a lot of changes to this, (Practically the whole damn fic.) I will also try to deviate from focusing on my personal character but he will have some focus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some ideas in this story belong to other writers that I fail to recall**

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

**Demons/inner selves**

_**Jutsus**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2:**

When Setsuna returned to the village late the next day he immediately noticed that the village's shinobi were in turmoil.

"Hey Setsu!" a chunin called as the crimson-eyed boy entered the village.

"Hey Kotetsu," Setsuna replied, showing his pass as he approached the guard shack, "What's going on?"

"Umm..." Kotetsu hesitated, most of the village knew how protective Setsuna was of Naruto, and Kotetsu didn't want to be on the receiving end of the normally calm Hitsugya's temper.

"Apparently, Naruto broke into the Hokage's home and stole the forbidden scroll and vanished," explained a voice from the roof of the guard shack.

Setsuna looked up to see a jonin with gravity-defying silver hair standing on the roof reading a little orange book.

"What!?" Setsuna asked after his brain failed to process what the older Nin had said.

"Naruto broke into the Hokage's home, knocked out the Hokage, stole the forbidden scroll and vanished," the dog on the jonin's shoulder explained.

"Dammit! Do you at least know where he went?" Setsuna asked.

"His trail leaves the village," Kakashi replied, "So does Iruka's and Mizuki's."

"Tch, alright, I'm going," Setsuna said in a tone that dared the others to stop him.

"Do you need help finding him?" the small dog asked.

"No, I've got it covered," Setsuna replied, turning around, his eyes changing from crimson red to a bright golden yellow with three black hyphens surrounding the pupil.

'The Shukuchihou,' Kakashi thought, recognizing his ward's unique kekkei genkai.

"Thank you for telling me Kaka-otooji," Setsuna muttered before vanishing.

"Wha! Where'd he go?!" Kotetsu asked turning to his partner.

"Don't look at me," the other chunin, Izumo, replied waving his hand in front of him defensively.

"That's Setsuna's kekkei genkai, the Shukuchihou," Kakashi explained, appearing in front of the guard shack in a leaf shushin, "Depending on the level active, it allows Setsuna to move at extreme speeds. At the third stage, Setsuna is the fastest shinobi in Konoha, even exceeding Guy with all the gates released."

"The first through third are fairly slow and can be easily tracked by some one with proper perception and reflexes, however as the the stages increase tracking his movements become increasingly difficult. So much so that those without eyes accustomed to tracking high speed movements or a Sharingan cannot even see Setsuna's movements beyond the third stage, the Go-shiki." Pakkun finished.

'Not to mention, Setsuna still has _IT_ to call on,' Kakashi thought, glancing pass the gates.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Tch! Dammit! What in the nine circles of hell was Naruto thinking?!' Setsuna thought angrily, as he sped through the forest, gracefully avoiding obstacles with a practiced ease.

**Calm down pup. Wait till you hear the kit's explanation before you get angry.** Soothed a voice from the back of Setsuna's consciousness.

'I'm aware of that,' Setsuna replied.

**Moments Later**

Setsuna glanced around the clearing he had stopped in, spotting several kunai laying in the dirt near an abandoned cabin. Setsuna would've passed right by the clearing if he hadn't notice several branches missing their tips.

**Hmm... something bad has happened pup, I sense great sorrow, **the voice stated, **Hurry! You must find the kit fast!**

"Which direction?" Setsuna asked simply.

**Channel some chakra into your nose young one, **the voice instructed.

Setsuna did as he was told before setting off once again to find his little brother.

Several quick minuets later Setsuna came upon a wall of Naruto clones, 'These are... Shadow clones? When did...?' The azure haired teen thought with a wry smile.

"Well then, I'll just have to attack you!" All the Naruto clones announced before all attacking at once.

Setsuna stood back and watched as the hundreds of Naruto copies attacked a chunin with silver-hair, pounding him senseless. He smile faintly as he watched Naruto and Iruka talk. When Iruka gave the blond his headband Setsuna thought, 'Good job otouto,' before vanishing in a shushin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**There's chapter 2. Hopefully I explained Setsuna's kekkei genkai fairly well, it'll be a while before I explain the Glaspar. (FYI the golden eyes with the hyphens are the glaspar eyes.) As I said last chapter Setsuna _is_ a jinchuriki so that should explain the voice in the back of his mind. If it doesn't the wait till the wave arc, I plan on having Setsu show a bit of the skills he's obtained during his seven years as a genin (will explain that at some point.) **

**Anyway I'll try to have the third chapter up as soon as I can and I'm in the process of writing the fourth but I'm also in the process of moving so It may take a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fox of Nine and Wolf of Seven**

**Setsuna Kaori Hitsugya**

**Summary – Working on it**

**Since my original fic hasn't warranted any reviews I've decided to rewrite it. For those who've read the original fic there will be a lot of changes to this, (Practically the whole damn fic.) I will also try to deviate from focusing on my personal character but he will have some focus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some ideas in this story belong to other writers that I fail to recall**

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

**Demons/inner selves**

_**Jutsus**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3:**

Setsuna gaped at the Hokage.

"Are you serious jii-san?!"

"Absolutely," Sarutobi chucked, "You've worked alone for far too long and its high time you had a team. Also I feel your experiences will be best for these three."

"You are out of your senile old mind," Setsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You are aware that the council's gonna have a shit-fit when they hear of this."

"The council has no say in shinobi matters. You should know that better than anyone," Sarutobi replied lightly.

"Very well," Setsuna relented, " Who will our sensei be?" he asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I am to meet him later," Sarutobi smiled, " Just be in the designated classroom after lunch."

"Roger, Hokage-sama," Setsuna replied, turning to leave the Hokage's office.

**After Lunch**

"Hello Setsuna, how are you doing?" the pineapple-haired chunin teacher asked as the last Hitsugya entered the classroom.

"Been better, you?"

"Still a bit sore from the incident with Mizuki a few nights ago," Iruka replied indicating the bandages still around his neck, " Sadly I don't have your's or Naruto's healing abilities."

"Understandable," Setsuna replied with a quiet chuckle.

"Anyway I received the Hokage's letter. Its good that you're finally getting a new team."

"Yeah except my teammates are several years my junior and less experienced," Setsuna grumbled.

"Well I'm waiting for the genin to get back from their lunch," Iruka explained, " If you wouldn't mind helping me until the Jonin arrive I'd appreciate it."

"Sure no problem," Setsuna nodded.

"Thanks," Iruka replied as the genin began to file back into the classroom.

**Three hours later**

" Cut it out Naruto!" exclaimed a rose-haired girl, as the blond-haired boy stuck his head out in the hall way for the hundredth time.

"Sakura, why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!" Naruto asked as he walked away from the door, " All the other teams have left with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei has gone." Suddenly Naruto grinned causing Setsuna to groan from his seat on the ceiling.

"Hey!! what are you doing Naruto?!!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto set an eraser in the doorway.

"That's what he gets for making us wait!!" Naruto replied, jumping down from the desk he was standing on.

Sakura replied with a simple, "Grow up, I want no part of it."

"Humph," snorted the raven-haired boy still sitting at a desk, "There's no way a superior shinobi would be caught by such a childish trick."

'If our sensei is who I think it is then yeah there is,' Setsuna thought, rolling his eyes.

As if on cue, someone slid open the door, causing the eraser to fall onto a mess of silver hair.

Naruto laughed like a loon, Sakura was apologizing profusely, Sasuke glared skeptically and Setsuna simply dropped off the ceiling and leaned on a desk.

"Hmm... how shall I put this?" Kakashi began, rubbing his masked chin, chuckling lightly, "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say..."

Setsuna stood and left the classroom, knowing where the conversation was going.

'At least he didn't ruin my fun,' Kakashi thought as he watched his ward use A.N.B.U. hand signs to signal that he was heading to the roof, " ...you three suck." He finished, "Now everyone to the roof." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**On the Roof**

"How are you Setsu?" Kakashi asked the azure-haired boy as he approached the railing.

"Same as this morning," Setsuna replied simply, leaning on the railing.

"Well I guess you know, but the council is pushing that I allow Sasuke to pass," Kakashi explained nonchalantly.

"Guessed as much,. Tch damn politicians, sticking their nose where it doesn't belong," Setsuna muttered, "Let me guess, they want you to fail Naruto as well, huh?"

"Yep," Kakashi replied.

"Are you?"

"Nope, I'll pass these three on my own terms," Kakashi replied smiling, "As Anko would say, 'the council can go get a kunai enema for all I care,' they have no say in ninja matters."

"Wisest thing I've heard you say yet," Setsuna chuckled as the other three members of squad seven exited the building,

"Alrighty then lets begin with introductions," Kakashi said, addressing the other three genin.

"Why don't you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked as she and the three boys sat on the steps.

"Well... My name is Hatake Kakashi, as for my likes and dislikes, you're too young to know them," Setsuna groaned as Kakashi gigged perversely, " As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies and my dreams are none of your business."

The three new genin simply gaped at the silver-haired jonin.

"Alright then Blondie, you're first," Kakashi said, gesturing to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is ramen, especially the ramen from the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!! What I hate is the three minuets you have to wait after you add the hot water,"

'Kid sees to have nothing more than ramen on the brain,' Kakashi thought.

"and my dream is to be a greater ninja than Lord Hokage and earn the respect of the entire village!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "I guess my hobbies would be training with Nii-san and playing pranks."

'Well he's turned out interesting,' Kakashi thought, shooting a glance at the crimson-eyed youth who was currently not paying attention, "Alright emo, your turn."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing and dislike a lot, my ambition is to rebuild my clan and to destroy a certain someone," Sasuke stated, using his best _'Gendou Ikari'_ pose.

"No surprises there,' Kakashi thought, rolling his visible eye, "Pinkie, you're up."

(Gonna sum up Sakura's up in exactly one word... _BLUSH_.)

"Alright, Setsuna, why don't you introduce yourself to the little newbies," Kakashi said as Sakura turned her normal color.

"Sure, my name is Hitsugya Setsuna, I've been a genin since I was eight. I like those who try their hardest for something rather than expecting someone to hand it to them, I dislike so called geniuses and prodigies especially when they don't deserve such titles. My goal is to one day surpass my two idols, Yondaime Hokage and Uchiha Itachi, the only two people I've met who deserved to be called a genius," Setsuna paused to gauge Sasuke's reaction, "My hobbies include, helping out around the village, especially at the orphanage, and hanging out with my otouto, Naruto."

Naruto beamed at Setsuna while Sasuke scoffed, "You can't be all that great if you've been a genin for seven years," he sneered.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto snapped, he was about to attack the Uchiha emo until Setsuna stopped him.

"I have my reasons as to why I'm still a genin," Setsuna explained then smirked and added, "but it's good that you know your math Sasuke-chan."

Naruto hit the floor laughing and Kakashi chuckled while Sakura and Sasuke glared at Setsuna indignantly.

"Alright then, everyone meet at training ground seven at six o'clock tomorrow morning. You three..." Kakashi said gesturing at the younger three, " skip breakfast or you'll puke."

"Why sensei?" Sakura asked, tentatively.

"Tomorrow will be a survival exam, against me, I'll explain more tomorrow," Kakashi turned to Setsuna, "you're exempt Setsu but please don't reveal anything."

"Sure anything else?" Setsuna nodded.

"Yeah, Guy's issued another challenge and he'd like you to judge tonight."

"Damn, I'm supposed to meet Ibiki later as well... _**Sigh**__**...**_Alright what time?"

"As soon as we're done here," Kakashi replied.

"Alright but make it quick," Setsuna said as Kakashi shushined away.

"Alright, see you tomorrow otouto," Setsuna said to Naruto before vanishing in a cloud of dust.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright sorry for the long update but with me moving and trying to find a job I haven't had much time to write up Chapter 4, but happily I have Chapter 4 on paper and am in the process of proofreading it and starting up on Chapter 5. As for the story progress, I have ideas for events all the way up to the chunin exams. The storyline will follow the actual storyline until the wave arc after that there will be quite a few creative liberties.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fox of Nine and Wolf of Seven**

**Setsuna Kaori Hitsugya**

**Summary – Working on it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some ideas in this story belong to other writers that I fail to recall**

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

**Demons/inner selves**

_**Jutsus**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4:**

"What's up Setsuna?" Kakashi asked as he spotted the azure-haired youth reclining in a tree near the memorial stone.

"Nothing munch, just thinking," Setsuna replied, moving his arm from over his eyes, to glance at the one-eyed jonin.

It was early in the afternoon, Setsuna was taking a break from missions and Kakashi had just finished squad 7's survival test.

"You really shouldn't dwell on it," Kakashi stated, standing in front of the memorial stone.

"Real good advice from someone who stands in front of a rock all day regretting the past," Setsuna snapped, reflexively gripping his chest tightly.

Kakashi bristled but wisely kept quiet, knowing Setsuna's reason.

"Sorry," Setsuna sighed, closing his eyes.

"I understand," Kakashi replied, "That power has given you a lot of hardships on top of your other _gift."_

_"_I still shouldn't have..." Setsuna began.

"It's fine, kid," Kakashi interrupted with an eye-smile.

**He's right pup, don't beat yourself up, **soothed the voice in the back of Setsuna's consciousness.

'Thanks Nanabi,' Setsuna replied gratefully.

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll be doing missions with the other three," Kakashi explained.

"Tch, damn," Setsuna muttered, "I guess its a good thing I save most of my pay."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah, it's a little hard to live on your own on D-ranks."

"Thanks to oji-san I got special permission to do higher-ranked missions," Setsuna sighed.

"Well if worse comes to worse you can always move back in with me," Kakashi suggested wryly.

Setsuna simply waved his hand impassively, eliciting a light chuckle from the older man.

"Well anyway you should go home and get some rest," Kakashi said as he turned to leave.

Setsuna waved again as the silver-haired jonin left the training ground.

**Several weeks Later**

Setsuna groaned as the Sandaime read off a list of D-ranked assignments. The last few weeks had been mind numbingly boring.

"Nuh-uh!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms across his chest, "C'mon oji-san give us a real mission, something more interesting!"

Setsuna rolled his eyes and chuckled at the blonde's antics, **That boy is definitely your brother**, the Nanabi commented, also chucking.

'Sometimes I wonder if we're not actually related by blood,' Setsuna replied.

Setsuna glanced at the other members of cell 7 as Iruka began giving a lecture on the ranking system.

Sasuke was his usual stoic, emo self, but he seemed to agree with Naruto's impulse.

Sakura was making google eyes at Sasuke while glaring at Naruto every once in a while.

Kakashi shot Setsuna a glance which the navy-haired boy simply shrugged and whistled innocently.

"That's enough Iruka," the Hokage said, calming the chunin teacher, "Now this seems familiar."

"What do you mean, Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked.

"I seem to remember this exact discussion five years ago, isn't that right Setsuna?"

"I have no idea what you mean, oji-san," Setsuna smirked.

"Shal I refresh your memory then?"

"What do you think," Setsuna's smirk melted into a grin that would make even the Kyuubi wet itself.

"Very well, Kakashi," Sarutobi glanced at the silver-haired jonin, "Do you believe your squad is ready for a higher-ranked mission?"

"Yes sir, but I would also request that Setsuna accompany us as well," Kakashi replied.

"He is assigned to your squad, why would you request him?" Iruka asked.

"Setsuna has a special license that allows him to work on his own unless ordered otherwise by the Hokage," Kakashi explained, "even though he was assigned to squad seven, that license is still in effect. Thus it is his choice to assist the others in a mission or not."

"Hence why Setsuna only does D-ranks three days a week with the squad and higher-ranked missions the other times," the Hokage finished, eliciting a nod from the azure-haired topic of discussion.

"Although I usually don't take missions that last longer than a week so the others don't get too behind on their training," Setsuna added, nonchalantly.

"Setsuna, do you agree?"

"Depends on the mission," Setsuna replied, "but I swear, if you give us document retrieval, I will personally make sure you get so much paperwork that you won't leave your office for the next five years."

"You wouldn't!" Sarutobi gasped, the color draining from his face.

"Try me, I'll even have _her_ help me."

"Very well," Sarutobi replied as he began to look throught the stack of C-ranked missions, all the while thinking 'paperwork, evil; paperwork, evil.'

"Was that really necessary?" Kakashi asked over his book, while the other three genins tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Do you want to go retrieve crop reports from a bunch of senial old farmers?" Setsuna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Here, an escort mission," Sarutobi stated, "That should do."

"An escort, sweet!" Naruto exclaimed as Setsuna groaned, rather audibly.

**At least its not document retrieval,** the Nanabi teased.

"Its almost as bad," Setsuna replied as Naruto began to ramble on about princesses and such.

"These brats are the ones who are supposed to protect me? They look a little wet behind the ears," a voice slurred from the doorway.

**Careful pup, something about this man doesn't seem right, **Nanabi warned as Setsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose, **And it isn't the clear intoxication.**

'Noted,' Setsuna replied, sizing the drunk up.

"My name is Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown!" the drunk exclaimed with a flourish that would've been impressive had he not stumbled, "Your job is to protect me until my latest project is completed."

"Alright team, meet ath the north gate in one hour, ready for travel," Kakashi announced before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Setsuna chuckled lightly at his uncle's antics before turning to the other three genin, "Alright, pack only what is necessary for camping, and use storage scrolls to keep it light. Sakura-san pack two field med kits please," Setsuna instructed, eliciting a nod, a 'Hai!' and a grunt, "Naruto I'll be by your apartment once I get my stuff together."

"Alright nii-san!!" Naruto replied happily.

"Will either of you need any help?" Setsuna asked the other two.

Sasuke simply walked off.

"Setsuna-sempai, can you show me what I should put in the med kits?" Sakura asked politely.

"Sure, I'll stop by your house after I help Naruto out, 'kay?" Sakura smiled brightly and nodded befor leaving to pack.

"Alright, see you later otouto," Setsuna said to Naruto befor bluring out.

**An Hour Later**

"Woo Hoo!!!" Naruto cheered as they waited by the gates.

"Naruto would you quiet down," Sakura asked, she had toned down after Setsuna, along with a purple-haired lady named Anko had talked to her about her fangirlism. Setsuna even convinced Anko to assist in Sakura's training when she could. Of course Sakura didn't know if she should thank the azure-haired boy or attempt to kill him.

"It's alright Sakura-san," Setsuna chuckled, "It's only natural for Naruto to be excited, its his first time outside of the village."

Sakura turned and looked at Setsuna. He was leaning on the right side gate post spinning two kunai over his palm. His outfit consisted of black ninja pants, similar to what Kakashi wore, a black short-sleeved shirt over a fishnet shirt with sleeves that stopped just above his elbows. Over his shirt, Setsuna wore a purple vest with a hood, the vest was such a deep purple that Sakura almost thought it was black when she first looked at it. Over it all Setsuna wore a long dark-blue sleeveless coat that reached the backs of his knees. Setsuna's Hands were wrapped up to mid-bicep with what looked like bandages.

Resting on the Azure-haired boy's back was easily the largest sword Sakura had ever seen. The blade was so black it didn't reflect any light evcept for a thin clear red gem that went up the center of the blade, stopping an inch before the blade tapered into the tip. The hilt was wrapped in a ragged cloth from where the hilt met the blade to the end of the sword was easily as tall as Sakura was without the hilt and the blade was about as wide as Setsuna's chest.

Sakura herself was dressed in her usual battle dress excep she had added a long-sleeved fishnet shirt at Anko's insistence, as well as a pair of weighted shin guards and forearm guards Setsuna had given her.

Sasuke was wearing his normal wide collar blue shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back and beige shorts. He had swapped his normal forearm wraps for special chakra wraps that Kakashi had given him for strength training. All Sasuke had to do was add chakra to the wraps and they became heavier which made them perfect for both physical training and chakra control, in fact Setsuna's 'bandages' were also chakra wraps, and he like Sasuke also wore a pair on his legs as well. What Sakura wouldn't say is that she knew Setsuna use his wraps a socks which added more weight when he added chakra to the wraps.

Naruto had the biggest change in outfit. Setsuna and Kakashi had both talked to Naruto and told him that while he was in the village wearing the bright orange jumpsuit was acceptable, but during out-of-the-village missons he had to tone it down, which resulted in Setsuna purchasing several new outfits for the stubborn blond. Currently the loudmouth was dressed in a pair of black pants with extra pockets on the thighs, a dark red shirt with the leaf symbol on the shoulders; Sakura chuckled at the memory of how Setsuna had gotten Naruto to wear that shirt the first time, it was rathe eloquent; and A forest green vest with several pockets.

"Am I really suppose to entrust my life to this fool?" Tazuna asked Kakashi as the two of the approached the gate.

"Don't worry, I'm an elite jonin who will be overseeing this mission," Kakashi explained, causing Setsuna to snort.

"A habitually late, porn addicted jonin would be a more accurate description," the crimson-eyed youth chuckled, recieving a glare from Kakashi, "What? I was being nice."

Sakura tried to laugh politely behind her hand, while Sasuke snorted and Naruto hit the ground laughing.

Tazuna sweat-dropped at the blatant disrespect the boy showed to his superior.

"Careful Setsuna, I could have the Hokage force you to _help_ with D-ranked assignments," Kakashi replied with an eye-smile.

"No you couldn't. Oji would be too afraid of the amount of paperwork my retaliation would cause, not to mention I don't think you can afford to move again so soon," Setsuna replied with a smirk.

**Ah the uses of Shadow clones and green spandex,** Nanabi chuckled.

"Don't even joke about that!" Kakashi cried, "I still have Nighmares because of that."

"Served you right," Setsuna shot back.

"You ninja are insane," Tazuna grumbled befor taking a swig or his sake.

befor the bottle reached his lips, it shattered, dousing the old man in the alcoholic substance.

"No more drinking until the mission is complete," Setsuna stated, slipping his remaining kunai into it's holster on his thigh.

Tazuna looked like he was going to argue but Setsuna simply turned away, "You ready to go Sakura-san?"

"H-hai! Setsuna-sempai," Sakura squeaked, not expecting the sudden question.

"Don't worry any bandits we run into won't be a problem," Setsuna said kindly giving Sakura a soft smile.

"Arigato, sempai," Sakura replied blushing profusley.

"Alright, let's get going," Kakashi announced.

Squad seven walked throught the gates and finaly began their first C-ranked mission.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright finally, sorry for the long update but several things happened. First; I finally got a job but since I'm barely making rent I have to continue searching for a second job, Happy fucking joy. Second; I, with my non stop imagination, (I never stop thinking, literally. It sucks) I came up with another way to set this story up as well as a few minor changes I could add, I also cleaned up the basics for Setsuna's Shukuchihou blood line and Glaspar Doujutsu, which I will try to include later on. Third; This goes for all my fics, I hit a major writers block, (happens even to those with a non-stop thought process and to writer twice as good as I am (everyone)) I had liked to atleast hit the halfway point handwritten but said writer's block prevented that. I will attemp to update D&D an FoU0 as soon as I can as well as the next chapter for F9W7. **

**That's all Peace out **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fox of Nine and Wolf of Seven**

**Setsuna Kaori Hitsugya**

**Summary – Working on it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Some ideas in this story may belong to other writers that I fail to recall**

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

**Demons/inner selves**

_**Jutsus**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5:**

The group had been traveling for several hours in a standard five-point defensive formation; Naruto at point several paces in front of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura flanked Tazuna on the sides, while Setsuna and Kakashi followed at the rear. Everyone was doing their own thing; Naruto was excitedly looking around, Sasuke was simply walking while thinking of ways to get stronger, Sakura was trying the kunai balancing exercise Setsuna had shown them, Setsuna was still spinning a kunai over his palm while calmly looking around, Kakashi was, of course, reading his porn, giggling perversely every once in a while.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei are there any ninja in the land of waves?" Sakura asked as her kunai fell again.

"Not really, but it is possible some nukenin may have taken up residence there in order to escape pursuing hunter nin," Kakashi replied, "We have received reports of a high concentration of mercenaries around the area though."

"So there's a low chance we'll actually fight another ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, although it may be a little higher since Setsuna is here," Kakashi replied jokingly.

"Shut up, it isn't my fault we were attacked on that mission," Setsuna exclaimed, glaring at the lazy jonin.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Not to long ago, Setsuna, myself and two chunin were sent on a simple information gathering mission with a minimal combat probability," Kakashi explained, "As we were returning to Konoha, Setsuna spotted a squad of Iwa nins heading along the same route we were."

"Yeah, I also suggested that we go around the Iwa shinobi and avoid the inevitable fight, but the other two wanted to show off and charged them," Setsuna added, "Hell those two are _still_ stuck on gate duty for that."

"That sounds like it was the chunin's fault not Setsuna-sempai's," Sakura stated.

"Well the fight with the Iwa nins wasn't but the three squads of Kumo shinobi had Setsuna's name all over it," Kakashi explained, "Of course Setsuna defeated them all easily by himself."

"It was _you're _ idea to travel close to the Lightning country border," Setsuna reminded, "especially after I _reminded_ you that I still haven't been able to fix that particular annoyance."

Kakashi simply shrugged and flipped the page in his book. Sensing the end of the conversation, the other three went back to their previous activities.

**Further up the road.**

Hiding in plain sight, watching the six travelers, two shinobi wearing headbands from Kirigakure, waited.

They both wore long black cloaks and both had a large metal gauntlet on one hand.

"It seems the bridge-builder has hired shinobi bodyguards," One commented.

"It matters not, simply more to kill," the second replied, "Come! We must prepare for our guests, brother."

With that the two nukenin vanished.

**With the group**

Sakura growled in frustration as the kunai she was trying to balance fell again. A light chuckle behind her caused her to blush and glance behind her. Setsuna was casually walking while spinning not one but TWO kunai over his hand. Sakura had to refrain from getting angry since Setsuna had been spinning the same two kunai since they left.

"Do you need any help Sakura-san?" Setsuna asked.

Sakura's moth betrayed her better judgment, "how can you still be spinning those kunai after all this time?"

"I have much larger chakra reserves, and much higher control so I'm not wasting as much chakra to maintain the spin as well as balance," Setsuna explained.

"I just can't seem to get this," Sakura admitted, bowing her head.

"Well, this is a high-level chunin control exercise," Setsuna suggested, "Here, why don't you try it with something lighter, that way it requires less chakra to lift."

While Setsuna was helping Sakura, Kakashi noticed a puddle a little ways ahead. 'Hmm... It hasn't rained in several days and the ground is to dry for any water to be on the path, that means a genjutsu,' the jonin thought before glancing at his students, 'Let's see how they react to an enemy ambush.'

The team passed the puddle, none of the others had even spared the puddle a thought (Setsuna didn't notice it since he was assisting Sakura.) No one even saw the two mist shinobi who seemed to raise from the puddle until they attacked, wrapping Kakashi with their bladed chain.

"One little piggy."

"Tch! Sakura cover Tazuna!" Setsuna barked, catching and stowing his kunai.

"Two little piggies," the mist-nin exclaimed as they attempted to wrap Naruto in their chain.

Setsuna pulled a kawarmi with Naruto and drew his sword.

"Hah!!" Setsuna yelled as he sliced through the chain easily.

The enemy ninja attempted to fall back but were yanked to a stop by the severed chain. Looking at the severed ends they noticed that Setsuna and Sasuke had nailed the severed ends to the ground.

The two nins released the chains and separated.

"Tazuna-san! Get back!" Sakura yelled as she jumped in front of the old drunk, kunai held in front of her chest, as the shorter of the two enemies approached. Suddenly, before the enemy could connect, Setsuna was in front of her his sword held out from his waist.

"_**Raijin: Hono Ikazura,**_" Setsuna muttered.

Setsuna's sword sparked slightly before it and the enemy nin erupted in a fiery burst of lightning.

When the dust from the explosion cleared the enemy was on the ground, "Tch, and I even held back on that attack," Setsuna scoffed, resetting his sword across his back, "Are you alright, Sakura-san, Tazuna-san?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sakura replied shakily, while Tazuna simply stood there, dumbfounded.

"Alright, lets see how the others are doing," Setsuna smiled reassuringly.

"The other two are fine," Kakashi explained, walking up with the other nin on his shoulder, "Wow, you really fried this one, didn't you?"

"I held back, that was nowhere near a full power attack," Setsuna replied defensively, "besides I left him alive."

"Kakashi-sensei how are you...?" Sakura began, stopping when Kakashi pointed to a shredded log not too far off.

"A simple kawarmi," Kakashi replied, giving Sakura an eye-smile.

"Well I never thought we'd be attacked by kiri-nin," Setsuna stated before thinking, "I don't know anyone who'd be after me from Kirigakure."

"Well, it's obvious they were watching and waiting for us," Kakashi added, "It hasn't rained in several days, and the sun is out so there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground."

"If you knew that, then why did you let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna asked.

"I could've killed them at any time, but..." Kakashi paused to glance at the bridge-builder, "I wanted to find out who their _real _ target was."

"What do you mean by that?" Tazuna asked.

"Were you really their intended target or was it one of us ninja?" Kakashi clarified. "There had been no word of any shinobi seeking your life. The request you relayed to the village was to escort you back to your home and protect you from bandits and thieves. In any case with the involvement of other shinobi this is more than a "B" ranked mission."

"To protect you from ordinary threats until you complete your next project would be exceedingly simple," Setsuna explained, "But if you expected to be the target of a ninja assault, then the mission would've been ranked as either a 'B' or 'A' ranked mission depending on rank and number of expected enemy shinobi."

"Correct, you may of had your reasons, but it's never a good idea to withhold vital information when your asking for help," Kakashi added, "As it is, this task falls well beyond the boundaries of the job we were originally assigned."

"What do we do then?" Sakura asked, quivering lightly from the shock of being attacked, "We aren't good enough for something like this."

"In a normal case I'd agree with you Sakura," Kakashi replied, "but seeing how you three reacted to an enemy ambush has made me reconsider."

"What about Naruto's injury?" Sakura asked, pointing at Naruto's bleeding hand.

"Well... we will need to flush out the poison as soon as we can," Kakashi began, but was cut off by Naruto shoving a kunai into the back of his hand, startling everyone.

'Why am I always so different?!' Naruto thought fiercly, pushing the kunai in further, 'I hate not fitting in. I train with nii-san every chance I get and I still freeze up in my first real battle!'

Naruto's thoughts began to race as he thought about all the hardwork he had put into becoming a ninja, "With this kunai knife I promise you; I will protect the old man!" Naruto announced, "Reporting fit for duty Master!"

Setsuna sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pausing to scratch the back of his head, "Seriously ototou? Masochistic much," he chuckled, "It's true we did need a free flow of blood to flush out the poison, but... you've exceeded the need."

"You could bleed to death, seriously," Kakashi added, crouching in front of the blonde and giving him an eye-smile.

Naruto blinked for a second, "Noooo! No way! Nuh-uh! Not happening! I'm not going to die like this!" he exclaimed causing everyone to fall over (except Setsuna who started laughing hysterically.)

"Here let me see it," Kakashi said, gingerly taking Naruto's hand while Sakura attempted to calm Setsuna down.

Kakashi quickly fished a bandage from his pack and began wrapping Naruto's hand pausing as he noticed it was almost healed.

'Hmm... must be the power of the Nine-Tails. I've seen a similar thing happen to Setsuna after a fight,' Kakashi thought making a mental note to discuss it with his azure-haired ward at first opportunity.

"It's alright, isn't it?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"It looks like you'll be fine," Kakashi replied, shooting the now calm Setsuna a glance.

Setsuna nodded knowing what the look ment, '_Great another question about a bijuu,_' he thought.

**Well you are the only jinchuriki who has actual contact with their charge,** the Nanabi remarked.

'_Yeah, Yeah_,_' _Setsuna mentally grumbled.

"Master..., Mr. Sensei, sir," Tazuna began, "I have something to say,"

Setsuna and Kakashi exchanged another look. "Well let's stop here for the night," Setsuna suggested.

"Why, we aren't tired," Sasuke scoffed, not even careing how the others felt.

"Because, _rookie_, one of us is still slightly shell-shocked from our earlier encounter," Setsuna snapped back, scaring everyone.

"He's right, teme," Naruto added, "We should give Sakura-chan a chance to rest."

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, "I'm not weak like the two of you!"

"No, you're not," Sakura stated, startling everyone again, "You're weaker because you don't care about anyone except yourself."

With that the pinkette huffed off into the forest.

"I'll go follow her," Setsuna announced, "We'll bring back some firewood."

"Alright," Kakashi agreed, leading the others a little off the road.

**In the forest**

"Yo! Sakura-san!" Setsuna called. He knew where she was, but he didn't want to scare her by popping up unexpectedly, "Hey, are you alright?"

*Sniff*"Yeah," Sakura replied, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Setsuna offered, sitting next to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Not really," Sakura replied resting her forehead on her knees.

"It'll help, I promise," Setsuna said hesitantly rubbing the girl's shoulder.

"I just finally realized how blind I've been," Sakura exclaimed, "I mean I ended my friendship with Ino over that cold bastard."

"You made a mistake," Setsuna replied simply, "Everyone make them. You should be grateful that you're mistake can be easily fixed."

"How?"

"Easy, just talk with Ino and explain you'd like to be friends again," Setsuna replied with a smirk.

"What if she doesn't want to be my friend again?"

"That's her loss then," Setsuna shrugged, "I'm sure you'd have no problem making more friends anyway."

Sakura sniffed again.

"And don't worry about love just yet," Setsuna added, "You're young enough you'll find someone eventually. What you should do is focus on your training, that way you can survive long enough to meet that person."

"What about you, Setsuna-sempai? Have you met someone?"

"No, I haven't looked at all," Setsuna stood up and smiled, "C'mon, I told Kaka-ootoji that we'd pick up some firewood before we headed back to camp."

Setsuna offered Sakura his hand which she took and he pulled her to her feet, "Alright let's go," The kunoichi replied.

With that the two shinobi headed off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright, end** **chap. 5**

**techniques-**

**Hono Ikazura- Fiery Thunder (Samurai Deeper Kyo)**


End file.
